


The Broken Stan

by UnderSnare_AU



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Filbrick Pines, Angst, Brothers, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Demonic Possession, Drug Abuse, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Stan Pines, M/M, Memory Erasing Gun, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mullet Stan Pines, Paranoid Ford Pines, Past Relationship(s), Post-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Protective Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSnare_AU/pseuds/UnderSnare_AU
Summary: 10 years ago a son was kicked out...another was brought up through college...two twins brothers from birth become strangers after one mistake...10 years later...they are together again...one calling for help...the other needing it...But who of the two is the more Broken Stan.Who is helper and who is broken.The one that protected is a memory now...will he ever be the same again?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Stan Pines, Bill Cipher/Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. The Call

It all happened when Ford needed him...of course he would try to get ahold of his estranged twin brother whenever he needed him. Ford however didn't know where he was...or if his said twin was even alive. It was..not a reassuring when the eldest of the twins called their mother asking for the phone number or the whereabouts of Stan. 

"I haven't 'eard from ya brotha in over the 'ears he was kicked out...I dont even know if he is alive...," his mother, Caryn, said to him her voice filled with tears and fear that one of her boys could be dead. 

Stanford hung up after hearing that, his mind buzzing at the possibility that Stanley Pines could be dead...or missing...that is until he recieved a phone call. 

"H-hello?," he stuttered out into the reciever. 

"Hello is this Mr. Stanford Pines?"

"Y-yes...who is this!? How do you know my name?"

"Hello Mr. Pines, my name is Dr. Earinsberg, I am a psychiatric doctor of the Greystone Park Psychiatric Hospital in Greystone Park, New Jersey...I am calling in regards of a patient of mine," a male voice answered, sounding old and scratchy. 

Ford froze for a moment. Why would a doctor from a psych ward call him...? "U-uhm...why are you calling me?"

"Well...Mr. Pines. As I said I am calling in regards of a patient that was placed under my care by a man that goes by Filbrick Pines...I am to believe that that is a relative of yours?"

A cold feeling of dread fell to the pit of his stomach when he heard the name of his father. 

The doctor didn't wait for his reply. "I have...had the patient here for ten years, Mr. Pines. I don't think he is making any progression. But possibly seeing a familiar face will help him get back his state of mind," Dr. Earinsburg said. 

Stanford couldn't think for a moment...no no...it couldn't be who he thought it was. "Who is the patient sir..," he asked frantically hand gripping harder on the phone. Please please please do not let be who he thought it was. 

"Mm...I would think that the male would have told since he is one of your relatives....but the patients name is-" 

Fords world froze...when he heard the name he knew the reason as to why his family didnt know the whereabouts of-

"-Stanley Pines."


	2. Quiet...Yellow eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to Stan...with a twisttt

So! I am redoing this second chapter!!! As well changing the plot a little as well...hehehe Though I do have a Discord for this: https://discord.gg/Squct5Xs7q 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe....yeahhhhh chapter will be of Ford I promise I just needed to get this chapter out there...
> 
> Let's see if Ford does end up confront his father...or telling his mother. 
> 
> And where will Fidds fit into this...hehehe we shall seee

**Author's Note:**

> So....thoughts?


End file.
